New Beginnings
by BlondeKatniss
Summary: Katniss and her family move from Washington to California. She's never been good at making friends and she hopes to keep her head down at her new middle school and suck it in until high school. But things might not go as she plans. Modern.
1. Moving

**NEW STORY? OKAY, I JUST HAD THIS RANDOM IDEA POP INTO MY BRAIN AND HERE IT IS. ON THE INTERNET. WELL THEN.**

**THE CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO SUZANNE COLLINS.**

* * *

That's the last box. I close the flaps down so it won't open while in the moving truck, stacked among other boxes. I look around my now empty room. Nothing's on the walls. Just bare carpet and bare walls. I've lived in Blaine, Washington all my life. Right on Birch Bay where if you stand on the docks, you can see Vancouver, Canada. I've been to Canada tons of times. Well, literally I can see it from my bedroom window.

I take the box down the hall and into the living room where I put it with the last few boxes to be put in the truck. We're only moving because of Dad's job. It's a 'big opportunity' for our family. But moving all the way to Southern California? I've never been there before. But from what I've heard only surfers and famous people live in California. I'm not really interested in surfing and I've only acted in school plays. But maybe things will change when I get there. Maybe it's something in the water like in that one Katy Perry song.

Prim's sitting on the front porch with the most ugly cat in the world, Buttercup, perched on her lap. He meows like a baby kitten, demanding her attention. She pets him and then hugs him to her chest. We're both unhappy with the move. Prim will do great in California, though. She needs the sun. Well, we all do. Our whole family is pale because the sun rarely makes and appearance.

Dad and a few men from the moving company take the last few boxes and load them in. I know this is the last chance I have to say goodbye to my home. Well, not anymore, we sold it to a nice elderly couple but as of right now, I'm still here. I run my hand across the counter in the kitchen. The house feels so... empty...

Everything has either been packed up or sold. Prim must also know the time has come and she trails along behind me, her feet dragging.

I go through each room. Kitchen, living room, Prim's room, my room, our parent's room and even the bathrooms. Soon this will all be nothing but a memory. Something ancient and thought to be forgotten.

"Katniss, Prim?" Mom calls our names. Prim holds tightly on to Buttercup. She's had him for almost six years so she was three. I got my dog, Luke at the same time when I was seven. He's already in his cage, ready for the airport. Mom stands in the kitchen, her face worn from all the worries of moving. Her blonde hair is pulled into a sloppy bun and her blue eyes are glazed with sadness. She knows how I feel. Mom pulls Prim and I into a hug.

"Alright, girls." She says when she pulls away. "You've got everything?"

"Yeah," I mumble and Prim just nods.

"Okay. Let's get in the car." We sold our car so we're taking a rental car to the airport. Our new car is already at the new house. Mom and Dad went down to California for a week a little over a month ago to get our house ready for us. Mom told us how beautiful it was and how big it was and the ocean was part of our backyard.

We get in and Luke is in his cage whimpering. Dad's taking the U-Haul and we're going on an airplane. I've only been on one once when we went to New York. Well, if you count the way back that's twice. So I've been on one twice.

I watch as our house disappears behind us. Gone forever.

* * *

Mom didn't exaggerate when she described how big the house was. I think maybe she under exaggerated, actually. It was two stories but it looked like four.

"It's because of the ceiling are higher. Fifteen feet tall rooms." Mom tells us and I unload Luke from his cage and he immediately pees on one of the many plants. It's newly built and we're the first people to live in it. It' been nicely landscaped, large green lawn in front with green plants.

We go inside and Prim and I gasp. It's gigantic! Two living rooms, one with a fireplace and fancy furniture and one with a large flat-screen TV and a cozy L-shaped couch and two recliners. None of the furniture from our old house is here. They moved new furniture in because Dad hired an interior designer.

"This is the living room," Mom says as we walk through the room with the fireplace. "And this is the family room." She says while we go through the room with the TV. Everything is shiny and modern. I try not to, but I like it.

We go up the staircase and there are five bedrooms. "What would we need al the other rooms for?" I ask.

Mom shrugs. "Well this room is Prim's, we had it painted already." She leads us into a pink room with a whole wall made into a mirror and double doors leading out onto a balcony. It even had it's own bathroom. A large queen-sized bed with a princess canopy stood proudly in the middle of the room. The bed had fluffy pink blankets and large pillows. Everything is made of shiny white wood.

"I love it!" Prim spins around the large room and flops onto the bed. Buttercup hops onto the vanity/dresser and examines himself in the mirror.

This room was twice as big as our parent's master bedroom at home. Mom smiles and takes me into the room right down the hall from Prim's. It's just lie Prim's room except green and blue and no princess canopy, thank the Lord. It has the same size bed and vanity/dresser except in darker wood. I have my own bathroom and walk-in closet.

"You'll love the view," Mom takes me through the double doors onto the balcony. And BAM! There's the ocean. Our backyard has a pool with a diving rock and an outdoor kitchen. But I can't help but smile that the ocean is right there.

I turn and hug Mom. "Thank you," I whisper in her ear.

She kisses my cheek. "A thousand times better than the old house?" She asks.

I can't help but nod. I don't just like it, I love this house.

I tear myself away from the balcony and my room to examine the other bedrooms. Mom and Dad's bedroom is literally the size of our old house and their bathroom is the size of my new bedroom. The other two bedrooms are the same size as Prim and mine's but they've been transformed into an office and a guestroom.

The basement is the new home gym with matts on the floors, bench presses, weights everywhere and punching bags. Even an actual fighting ring. I grab a pair of pink boxing gloves that are hanging along with Dad's large black ones. Dad taught me to fight when I was little. Probably seven or eight. He'd take me to the gym and taught me everything he knew. Of course I picked up a few tricks over the years.

I wanted green gloves but they don't sell green boxing gloves. They don't even have gloves in my size but Dad got them specially made for my thirteenth birthday back in May. Up until the I was fighting with normal size ones which was difficult.

I strap the gloves on and punch the bag a few times to break it in. There are several other bags in the corner so Dad won't mind if I punch this one across the room. And that's exactly what I do. It rips open, sending the little beads everywhere. I let all the stress of moving and going to a new school out on the bag.

I sigh and hang my gloves up. I'm starting Panem Middle School this Monday. It's Saturday and Mom wants to get us started right away.

Which I'm worried about. I've only had one friend that's stuck with me. Gale Hawthorne. He's a family friend and I've known him since pre-school. I'm not good at making friends and I've never really had any luck. Gale had some other friends besides me but I never talked to them because if Gale was hanging around them I would just go read a book or something.

From above me I can hear commotion in the house. The U-Haul's here. Whish means I can take my personal possessions and place them around my room which I hope will make me feel more at home.

Here we go.

* * *

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT? YAH OR NAH?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Changing

**COME ON! LETS GET SOME REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**LIKE I SAID, SUZANNE COLLINS OWNS THE CHARACTER.**

* * *

After a day of taking all my boxes upstairs, unpacking them, putting clothes in my drawers and everything else on shelves or on my vanity, I'm tired. I explore the house, checking out the large rooms and stuff.

"Kat! Can you help me?" I hear Prim call from upstairs. Our old house was one story and you just have to walk down the hall to get to the bedrooms but this house is two stories, counting the basement three stories, and I already didn't like stairs.

Her room looks like it belongs to a princess. Her white loveseat in the corner is filled with her stuffed animals and a few of my old stuffed animals that I gave to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

Prim looks at me with a puppy face and points to her closet. "I can't put my dresses on the hangers. Mommy already folded all my clothes and put them in my dresser but she had to help Daddy with something." She pulls out a bundle of pink, white and purple dresses out of a cardboard box labeled 'Prim's Dresses.'

One by one I hang the many dresses up on their hangers while Prim spins around the room with a pink tutu on over her shorts and humming the 'Music Box Dancer' song Grandma used to play for us. That's right. We probably will not visit Grandma much any more, she lives in Portland, Oregon.

"Can we go to the bakery? The one we passed on the way here?" She asks when I finally put the last one up. I put my hands on my hips and keep my eyes on the closet, looking for any mistakes.

"I don't know, we can ask Mom." I say. Prim squeals and skips down the hall. I go back to my room to change out of my basketball shorts and oversized t-shirt and into denim shorts and a camo tank top. I used to go hunting with Dad, Gale and Gale's dad, Mr. Hawthorne so most of my shirts are like camo under-armor. I do have nice shirts I wear to church but I can't imagine wearing those on a daily basis.

Mom told me on the way here that she'd take me shopping after church on Sunday. While setting up the house Mom and Dad also went around and scoped schools and churches. I'm still not to thrilled about shopping.

A few moments after I've put my hair into a bun Prim bounds into my room. "She said we can go!"

I saw the bakery on the way here but I don't remember exactly where it is. I know it was on a street full of cute little shops.

I go downstairs with Prim holding my hand. "Mom, where exactly is the bakery?" I ask.

Mom is stocking the fridge and cabinets with food and other things. "There's a map on the table in the dining room. I highlighted a circle around our house." She says stuffing apples into the crisper. "Oh, and there's ten dollars on the coffee table in the family room."

I get the map. Wait, which one is the family room? I guess the one with the TV and I find ten dollars on the coffee table. Go Katniss.

We walk through the streets of the large neighborhood. All the houses are large and pretty. The kind of house people who are lawyers or famous live in. My dad works for a computer company so I guess that he must've gotten a promotion or something. Mom and Dad don't really tell us anything about that kind of stuff.

When I start recognizing the building I realize we must me in the right place.

"Do you think they'll have cupcakes? Oh, I hope they have red velvet cupcakes! With pink frosting." Prim sighs dreamily. I can't believe she really is fine with going into town wearing her puffy pink tutu. She skips along side me, still holding my hand. Her short, blonde, curly hair is springing around. "Maybe we can buy a cake and then we can eat that for desert."

"How about we just get cupcakes." I tell her. There's a reason our parents don't allow junk food in our house. Or anything sweet. Mainly because they're health-addicts but because we rarely have anything sugary, having something as simple as a jolly ranchers send Prim and I off the walls.

Why Mom let Prim and I go to this bakery? I have absolutely no idea.

"That's fine, too. As long as mine has pink frosting. With little sprinkles." She says. I spot the brick building with a large sign that says 'Mellark's Bakery Est. 1954.'

"There it is Prim." I say. She rushes forward but I tightly grip her hand and she slows to a skipping/running that I have to powerwalk to keep up with.

When I open the door, fresh bread smells hit me like walking into a wall. The bakery has a homey feel to it. It's like a coffee shop/café/bakery thing. I make a note to come here more often. A girl my age is sitting at the front counter on one of those spinny-stools and she's spinning crazy fast.

Prim smiles eagerly and looks up at me with her large blue eyes shining as if to say 'Please?'

I shake my head. It's not like Prim can climb over the counter just to spin on a stool. We have those in our kitchen at home.

The girls stops spinning and smiles at us. "Well, hi there." She says and climbs off the stool. "I'm Delly, what do you want?"

I look over display case. "Kat, this one." Prim points to the cupcake with light fluffy pink frosting and white sprinkles.

"Okay, we'll have that pink one and..." I trail off. Then I spot a cupcake that is chocolate with a red rose on it, surrounded by those little edible pearls. "The one with the rose on it please." I take the money out of my pocket.

"My brother made those. He's really good with that kind of stuff, you know, frosting and painting or whatever. Don't tell him I told you, he thinks it's embarrassing." She puts the cupcakes in separate little schmancy boxes.

A boy comes out of a door which I assume leads to the kitchen.

"Hey Dell. Your off, it's my shift to work the counter." He says.

Delly takes off her apron and puts it on one of the hooks by the door the boy just walked through. "Okay, Peeta, do you want to ring up this girl or do you want me to?"

"It's alright." The boy, I'm guessing his name is _Peeta_ because that's what the girl just called him and it says so on his name tag. He looks about my age as well. He sits on the stool and I hand him the money.

"Is your name really Peeta?" Prim asks and keep my face straight and keep my eyes on my black Vans.

"No. It's a nickname, my real name's Peter. But since my parents own the bakery, and Delly couldn't pronounce her R's for the first five years of her life, it stuck." He says nicely and then he gives me the change. I notice he doesn't look me in the eye.

"Thank you," I say anyway. Prim and I take the cupcakes and leave. Prim gobbles hers down before we're out of eyesight of the bakery. The whole time we walk home Prim pupils dilate then undilate and it's getting freaky.

* * *

Prim and I curl up on the couch in the _family _room and watch 'Treasure Planet' and next we're watching 'Peter Pan.' The kind with the real people, not the cartoon.

Prim's off her sugar high and is acting like a normal nine-year-old girl. Well, as close as she'll ever get.

I realize that I'll probably end up going to school with the kids from the bakery. Yikes.

I'm not to worried about school. I'll keep my head down and there are tons of book series in this world that I can read. I've already read all the Harry Potter books, all Percy Jackson and all Series of Unfortunate Events and I'm on the hunt for new book series. Any book would be fine, really. I don't plan on making friends because I'm not exactly likeable. I have brown hair and my eyes are so light blue most times they're mistaken for grey.

If I looked more like Prim, making friends would be so much easier.

Prim won't have any trouble making friends. She had tons of friends in Blaine.

She has a nice personality and no one can help but automatically love her. I'm just plain and boring and that's fine with me, I'm glad Prim got the better end of the deal.

The only reason Gale was my friend is because I've known him since we were in Pampers. I used to be friends with everyone in my class, I mean not as close of friends like Gale and I but some of the girls would come over to my house but then fifth grade came and we were in middle school. Everyone changed. The girls wore makeup, even the ones who were more tomboy than me started whining if their hair didn't look right. I stayed the same. All the boys did, too. So I hung around boys because the only thing the girls talked about was makeup. Seriously! In fifth grade!

I think I'll make Mom take me to a book store tomorrow while we're shopping.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :3**


	3. Not A Chance

**IT WOULD MAKE A BIIIIGGGGG DIFFERENCE IF BEFORE YOU READ THIS, YOU CHECK MY PROFILE TO SEE HOW I IMAGINED THE CHARACTERS BECAUSE I PUT LINKS TO IT. THANKS.**

**CHAPTER PLAYLIST:**

**COUNTING STARS ... ONE REPUBLIC**

**WHEN I LOOK AT YOU ... MILEY CYRUS**

**TENNIS COURTS ... LORDE**

**I DON'T OWN.**

* * *

The only mall I have actually been to was the huge mall in Seattle. We went down to Seattle once a month so Mom could go to Pike's Market and get fresh fish and vegetables. Then we'd get Starbucks and me and Prim would get candy from this Turkish Delight store. Then we'd go to the mall and Mom would take Prim and I around the store, buying us clothes even thought we already had too much. I usually only got a shirt or two and a pair of jeans. Prim would go nuts in the sparkly pink store called Justice. The mall was huge. This mall, is bigger.

Prim squeals from the back seat as Mom pulls into a parking spot. We didn't end up going to church because apparently we're not settled and Dad needs to finish a few things. But we still are able to go shopping. Which I'd rather stay home with Dad.

"Looks girls! Isn't it big?" Mom says smiling. I fake smile back at her. The inside is giant. Three stories. Prim grabs onto Mom's hand and her face is a mixture of awe and fear.

"Where do we start?" I ask Mom. Mom drags me through almost every store on the bottom floor, and right now, I'm seriously hoping we don't make it to the next two floors.

"Mom? Do I really need this?" I ask, holding up a light purple tank top with a lacy back that Mom picked out for me in the giant Forever 21.

"Of course!" She says and hands the lady her credit card. I already had giant bags full of clothes I'll probably never wear. Prim has more bags than me, more clothes I'll have to help her put away. I inwardly sigh.

Mom actually finds a shirt I kind of like at Hollister. A white long sleeved shirt that made of kitten soft fabric. Mom has a look of pride when I actually ask to try it on.

But when I look at myself in the changing room mirror, I realize no one will want to be friends with me. Gale is my friend because he has known me almost forever. The kids at my new school will ask me what happened to my face. I have two scars on either side of my nose about an inch beneath my eyes from when a horse kicked me in the nose when I was two. It broke my nose and rattled my brain in such away that I get seizures from time to time.

I have another scar from the left side of my nose to my bottom lip. It looks a little melted but that's just the way the stitches healed it. In fourth grade we were making pumpkin pies for the little kids and parents for the Thanksgiving Day Carnival and one of the boys was messing around with a knife. I should've known that it was a bad idea to try to take it away from him.

I change back into my normal shirt. "Alright, Mom. I like the shirt."

"You mean you'll get it?" Mom asks, her eyes shining.

I nod. "Yeah, I'll get it."

Prim smiles at me and Mom claps her hands once and laughs lightly.

By one, Mom says that we'll finish shopping next Saturday because we have to go home and eat lunch. I was expecting that we'd stay until nine at night just to go to every store. So praise the Lord.

* * *

After helping Prim with her clothes and putting away my own, I go downstairs get and apple and head outside. The map says there's a park in our neighborhood. It looks pretty large. I'm just hoping for some trees. It's behind the school I will be attending tomorrow. Yikes. Tomorrow I'm starting eighth grade at a new school. It's the middle of October so even the kids that came here at the beginning of the school year will know their place.

I pass by the school and suck in a breath. It's pretty big. I keep myself from looking at it and keep my eyes on the entrance to the park. It looks so out of place surrounded by all these huge houses with bright green lawns and palm trees. The park, from what I can see, has many oaks, pines and willow trees. I pass through the rough wooden arch and it smells almost like the forest back home.

The map says there's a pond and a football field somewhere in here.

When Gale's mom, Hazelle, worked late on Tuesdays, I would go to Gale's football practice and babysit his little sister, Posy, from the sidelines. His other brothers, Rory and Vick, played football, too. But they were on different teams because of ages and what not.

Anyway, I'd watch Posy and sometimes someone didn't show up for practice and they needed to even out the teams. The couch would wave me over and told me some basic stuff. "Just block." He said. Then he would watch Posy for awhile while I was being used like a human punching bag. Eventually I got really good. Better than most boys. One of the many talents only a few choice people now about.

I find the pond and I see a few duck feathers and get an idea. I pick up a few of the dark feathers and wander around looking for a perfectly straight stick. After finding now is the time for a good tree.

Then I find it. On the complete other side of the park. Huge oak with plenty of forks in the branches. I climb up easily and perch myself close to the top. I pull out my pocket knife and begin sharpening the end of the stick. I look around and the football field it talked about in the map.

Four boys my age are on the path walking towards the tree. Laughing at something.

I realize how noticeable I am in the tree. I shouldn't have put on my bright orange underarmor tank top. I groan when one of the boys looks up a notices me. He points me out and they all walk over.

I stay where I am and pretend not to notice that the base of my tree is surrounded by morons.

"Hello?" The tall blonde one who pointed me out shouts.

I ignore them and they murmur among themselves. I notice the boy from the bakery, Peeta, is there too, but he looks quite bored.

"Are you deaf?!" The same boy says and the other two boys laugh.

"Not quite." I say and continue chipping away at the stick.

"Cato. Come on. Leave her alone," Peeta says.

I continue chipping away at the stick, making a perfect point.

"My God, she has a knife!" The one who pointed me out gasps. At first I think he's being sarcastic, then, by the looks on their faces, I remember they're city-kids and probably see knifes as thing to kill people.

I laugh. They're afraid of my _pocket knife._ The one I got for my eighth birthday. My watch says it's almost four, I should get home.

"I think she's climbing down," One of them says.

"Shut up, Marvel." The one, Peeta called him Cato, seethes.

I climb down the tree as quickly as possible.

Once I'm on the ground, Cato, I sure that's his name, holds up his fist like he is about to punch me. He looks ticked. Then he swings.

I grab his wrist when his hand is about five inches from my face, "That's illegal you know," I say. Dad taught me how to catch punches. I pull him up and over and he lands on his back, gasping for air like a fish.

"Gotta go," I say and bolt off.

I have no time for morons right now. Now I'm definitely sure I'm not going to make friends at this new school, if everyone acts like that, I'm toast.

Better find myself a new books series, preferably one that'll last this entire school year.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**

**REVIEW AND ALL THAT LOVELY STUFF :3**


	4. School

**A NEW CHAPTER! YAHHH! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! LATER ON, MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL CHANGE POINTS OF VIEWS BUT I THOUGHT I SHOULD LET KATNISS DESCRIBE HER FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL...**

**CHAPTER PLAYLIST:**

**IREDESCENT BY LINCOLN PARK**

**ROYALS BY LORDE**

**I OWN NOTHINNNGGGGGGGGGG**

* * *

I check myself in the mirror one last time.

_Why do you even care?_ I ask myself. _What does it even matter?_

I smooth out the white shirt, the one I actually liked from Hollister and I'm wearing plain blue jeans and a black belt. I can't help but glance at my face. I feel like the scars are more prominent today. Making me look like a less frightening version of Chucky the Killer Doll. Minus the freaky hair and staples.

I don't wear make-up and I never thought of buying any but I'm dying for some cover-up. Even a little bit. Just to cover the worst part which would be my lip scar.

"Katniss, honey? Ten minutes!" Mom calls from somewhere downstairs.

I just put my hair brown in a simple braid down my back. I take my new book I got yesterday, 'Wonder' and put in in my backpack. I almost started reading it last night but I didn't want to finish it and not have anything to read while at school.

I made a list last night and shoved it in my nightstand drawer. But I memorized it since it's so short.

_To Do:_

_1. Get A's_

_2. Finish 'Wonder'_

_3. Learn to surf...?_

_4. Learn to make good cupcakes_

_Notes: not in that order_

I didn't bother adding '_Make friends' _to the list because I know that's not happening.

"Katniss, Prim! Let's go," Mom shouts. I grab my backpack and head downstairs.

* * *

It's bigger on the inside than how it looks from the outside. One word to describe this school: huge.

Kids are everywhere. I look desperately for an adult to ask for directions to the office. I'm definitely not asking any of these children. Then I spot a strawberry-blonde woman in six inch heels skittering down the aisle of kids that part in front of her like the red sea. She obviously has some form of authority. I walk about six feet behind her with my head low so I don't have to look anyone in the eye.

Luckily, she leads me right into the quiet office where Mom said I was supposed to go.

She sits at the desk and straightens a pile of paper. "Hello young lady, what can I do for you?"

"Um, I'm Katniss Everdeen... I'm new here." I say almost like I'm asking a question.

"Why yes, of course." She smiles. "I'm Ms. Trinket, by the way."

Ms. Trinket stands up and rummages through a filing cabinet, mumbling letters to herself. "C... D... E... Ah, here it is." She hands me a manila folder and I notice her long red nails. She reminds of the other-mother in Coraline. "Your schedule, locker number and combination, and map of the school is in here. Don't lose it, okay?"

"I won't. Thank you." I say and leave the office. I check the clock across the hall and it's almost eight. Good. I have twenty-five minutes to find my homeroom.

_Mrs. Coin - Room 12c - third level_

This school has three floors? Wow. I pull out my map and find the main staircase. Even with the halls filled with kids, I manage not to bump into anyone or even really be noticed. The third level is almost empty with the halls filled with lockers and a few kids heading into classrooms. The numbers are on top of the doors so I know which is which.

I pause in front of room 12c. The door is opened so I boldly take a step through. My eyes quickly look over the room, looking for easy escapes in case. The large windows, those could easily be broken with my elbow and the brick exterior on the back of the school will be simple to climb down. There's another door and the other end of the classroom, I'm not sure whether it's a supplies closet or any exit.

My teacher, Mrs. Coin I suppose, is seated at a long wooden desk at the front of the classroom.

She pulls down her glasses that then hang down her neck from a necklace. She narrows her eyes and looks at me.

"Katniss Everdeen, correct?"

I nod.

"Alright. I have all your books stacked on the back counter." She stands up and walks over to one of the desks in the second row to the back of the classroom. "This will be your desk."

I nod again and grab my books, which are kind of heavy, and take them to my locker. I get it open on the first try and shove all my books inside.

I go back to my classroom and go to my new desk and sit down. I pull out Wonder and begin reading. I'm a fast reader. I mean really fast. By the time another kid enter the room I basically now what is going on.

A boy named August, or Auggie, has been home-schooled all his life until fifth grade when he is put in normal school. He has something wrong with his face, but he doesn't say specifically. When school starts, nobody talks to him except for a girl named Summer who seems really sweet. He also makes friends with a boy name Jack Will.

I put my book away for now.

I feel a little like August. A new school where I don't know anyone. An ugly face. But I probably won't meet anyone like the kids in this book that are willing to be my friend. Maybe someone will talk to me out of pity but I'm somehow going to make sure no one pities me. No one pitied me at my old school.

But this isn't my old school. This is Panem Middle School in Anaheim, California.

I notice the class fill up as the clock ticks closer to 8:20.

More kids staring.

More kids whispering.

More kids paying attention.

I look straight ahead. Ignore them.

It feels like an eternity until the bell finally rings. Mrs. Coin stands up. "Alright. We have a new student."

I keep my eyes on Mrs. Coin and don't look at the people staring at me, although I can see them out of the corner of my eye.

"Katniss Everdeen. She started today. Where did you move here from?"

"Blaine, Washington." I say.

Mrs. Coin is silent for a moment, as if she wasn't sure what to say. "Um, class, do you have any questions for Katniss?"

Now the class is silent until I notice someone in the front raise their hand. Ugh, the boy I beat up in the park.

"Why'd your parents name you Katpiss? Are the retards or something?" He asks, smirking at me.

The class erupts with laughter.

"Actually, it's Kat_niss_, it's a family name. I'm named after my grandmother who died of cancer." I say in a steady monotone. The class is silent again.

"Any other questions class?" Mrs. Coin asks, she doesn't even wait before saying, "Well, anyway it's time for roll."

I want to curl up and die. I literally told everyone about Grandma. Grandma Katniss died before I was born and I only know how she looked because of pictures.

I wish I wasn't me, just for a little while.

* * *

When I go to switch classes, the blonde girl from the bakery begins talking to me.

"So how do you like the school?" She asks.

"It's okay."

She smiles, "I'm Delly by the way. I think we'll be great friends."

I inwardly groan. Just great...

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE OR MAY MY VOCAL COURDS BE RIPPED OUT BY WOLVES.**

**(IF YOU KNOW WHERE THAT IS FROM, YOU SHOUMD REVIEW TO TELL ME THE BEST PART OF THE MOVIE)**

**MKAYBYYYEEE**


	5. Enemy

**THIS CHAPTER WILL FIRST BE IN PRIM'S POINT OF VIEW THEN IT WILL BE IN PEETA'S! FOR PRIM'S CLASSMATES, I'M GOING TO MAKE SOME OF THE KIDS UP... ALRIGHT? ALRIGHT! AND I TRANSFERRED SCHOOLS WHEN I WAS IN FOURTH GRADE (PRIM'S GRADE) AND I'M DOING THIS FROM MY OWN EXPERIANCE. EVEN WHAT I WAS WEARING. IDK BUT PRIM REMINDS ME OF YOUNGER ME...? **

**PRIM IS VERY INSPECTIVE AND NOTICES MOSTLY WHAT PEOPLE WEAR OR WHO THEY LOOK LIKE.**

**ENOUGH OF ME TALKING. OKAY, HERE WE GOOOOOOO!**

**P.S. I DON'T OWN THG**

* * *

**~PRIM POV~**

My teacher Mr. Beetee, or Mr. B for short, is really nice. He has brown hair, Harry Potter glasses and looks like Bill Nye the Science Guy. I stand at the front of the classroom holding my backpack by the straps in my hands instead of on my back. I'm wearing my new pink dress Mommy got me at Gymboree and Katniss braided my hair into two braids.

"Class, this is Prim. She's new here. I want you all to make sure she feels at home here, okay? Say hello everyone." Mr. B tells them.

"Hello." Says the class to me.

"Hi." I say smiling.

"Does anyone have any questions for Prim?" He asks.

A girl in the front raises her hand.

"Yes, Molly."

Molly wore a white collared shirt under her purple floral romper-dress. She had brown hair and dark eyes. Right away I could tell she didn't like me.

"Where'd did you move here from?" She asks. She had a nasally voice and sounds like my Grandma Ruth.

"I moved here from Blain, Washington. Near Canada and the ocean." I tell her.

"I've never heard of it. Mr. B, she's making that up!" Molly shouts.

Mr. B looks like he really wants to roll his eyes. "Molly, Blain is a real place. Any other questions?"

In the back I see a brown hand hesitantly stick up.

"Rue?" Mr. B asks.

"Um, have you ever been to Canada?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah, tons of times."

"Alright, Prim you may go sit down." Mr. B tells me. He already assigned me a seat before class started. Close to the back.

I put my backpack on the chair and sit down. Someone taps on my shoulder and I turn.

"Hi, I'm Rue." The girl says and smiles. Her dark hair is in a French braid and she's wearing a yellow shirt and a pink skirt.

"Hi," I say.

"Since your new, I can give you a tour around at recess." She tells me.

I smile. "That'd be fun."

"Okay," Rue says and I turn around.

* * *

Rue takes me to the Cafeteria, the Office, the Gym and the playground. She even introduces me to her other friends from other Fourth grade classrooms.

"Guys, this is my new friend, Prim." She tells the group. I smile a little because she said I was her friend. I've been here for only an hour and I have a friend.

The red-haired one in a blue shirt and jeans steps forward and shakes my hand. "Hey, I'm Foxface."

I must make a confused face because she laughs.

"It's a nick-name. My real name is..." She looks around the leans over to whisper in my ear, "Tarissa. But shh, it's a secret."

I nod and the girl in the yellow irrigation boots and red-plaid dress shakes my hand, too. It makes me feel kind of grown-up to shake hands with people. "I'm Charlotte." She says and starts to twist a piece of her super long blonde hair around her finger. "So your new?"

"Yep." I say nodding.

The last one, the one with her brown hair in pigtails and is wearing a pink tutu, hugs me. "Hi, I'm Harper Sherwood. You're really pretty."

"Thanks." I say when she let's me go.

Then, Molly and her group walk through everyone steps to the side like she's royalty.

She stops I front of us. "Well, looks like you've taken little Primmy under your wing?"

Her group snickers but they stop when she holds up her hand. It's like in the movies with the mean girl who acts like she rules the world. In the end, she always gets swooped down to the bottom.

"Yes." Rue says and gives her the evil look.

Molly sighs. "You know what? That skirt is ugly."

"I like Rue's skirt." Harper says, standing in front of Rue. Even though she looks like she wouldn't harm a fly, you can tell she can brake a wrist with out a second thought.

"Yeah. It's pretty." Foxface tells Molly.

Molly laughs and smooths out her dress. "Prim. I'm giving you a chance. You're really pretty and you dress nice. You can hang out with my group if you never talk to these losers again."

"Um, no." I say.

Molly looks at me like she's beyond shocked. "Wh-what? You mean 'no you'll never talk to them' or 'no you don't wanna?'"

"No I don't wanna. These people are nice to me." I say, sounding braver than I feel.

"That was a bad mistake." Molly says and her whole group goes, "Oooohhhh..."

They walk off and once they are out of ear-shot Charlotte smiles at me. "You're officially our friend."

I smile back. I have friends and now I have an enemy.

* * *

**-PEETA POV-**

Katniss Everdeen. So that was her name. The beautiful girl that came to the bakery. I also say her in the park when Cato decided to be a jerk. She whooped him though and when he came how with bruises on his wrist we had to tell Mrs. Sherwood that Cato was attacked by a bear in the park and we barely escaped with our lives. She didn't believe us but it was better than telling her he got beat-up by a girl.

She'd probably take him of the football team and wrestling team and put him in Spanish class.

The Sherwoods are very obsessed with sports. Cato's older brother, Ari, lost the state wrestling match to the kid who barely made the weight class and Mr. Sherwood made him do chess club for a whole semester. Cato's little sister, Harper, is even super athletic.

There's one mega rule in their house, you're either going to be smart or athletic.

Mom thinks the Sherwoods are the best people. She strives to make sure to be up-to-date with everything about them and the other people who live in Anaheim Heights, out neighborhood. Mom is known as the town gossip and knows everything about everyone.

"Hey, man. Can I borrow a pencil?" Cato asks.

"Yeah, sure." I give him my pencil and get another one from my backpack. Cato is my best friend. I've known him since birth since our parents were friends. He was two weeks older than me and takes a lot of pride in it. He isn't that smart but it doesn't matter.

"So, you check out the new girl? Same one from the park! She's kind of hot." Cat says and Katniss walks down the hall.

Delly, my twin sister, runs up to her. _Oh no, _I think. _Delly is going to bore her to death. _Delly talks and talks and talks and never runs out of anything to say. As soon as she learned how to talk she never stopped. It irritating.

Delly says something and Katniss smiles a little and nods. As if she's actually interested.

"Daaannnnggggg." Cato says and usually I'd laugh but some how it just isn't funny for some reason. "Aww, Peetie. You're blushing! Someone's in love."

I punch him in the arm.

"Hey!" Cato says rubbing his arm.

"Dude, don't be so nasty." I say.

"No, no. I see that look in your eyes the same one you used for_ Alisha Kessler..._" He adds emphasis on Alisha Kessler's name. I had a crush on her in third grade than she moved away. It was just a crush but I did write her a poem. Cato must be thinking the same thing because he quotes the poem while fluttering his hands. _"'Roses are red, violets are blue, you are pretty and have a cool_ _backpack.'"_

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and look back at Katniss. Delly is talking still and making gestures with her hands leading me to think she is probably telling Katniss a story. Katniss laughs. I smile involuntarily.

Cato laughs, "See? You are absolutely a goner."

Then I realize. I definantly am.

* * *

**SO PRIM MAKES FRIEND AND AN ENEMY AND PEETA RELIZES HE LIKES KATNISS!**

**REVVIIIEWWWWWWWWW**


End file.
